Ouyang Feng
One of the original five greats, known as Western Venom. He was the father of Ouyang Ke, and this man was constantly seeking perfection in martial arts. He sought the nine yin manual, and was given the false copy by Guo Jing, and by practicing this copy he would eventually become insane. About five years prior to the third Huashan Tournament, he dies alongside his rival, Hong Qigong. He is buried on Mount Hua beside Hong Qigong by his godson, Yang Guo, who succeeds him as the "Western Eccentric" of the new generation of the Five Greats. Attack on Quanzhen Sect Some time after the first Huashan tournament, Wang Chongyang possesses the Nine Yin manual, which Ouyang Feng strongly desires. Upon Wang Chongyang's death, Ouyang Feng proceeds to launch an attack on the Quanzhen sect using his signature Toad Stance. He promptly defeats Wang Chongyang's disciples, including Zhou Botong, and subsequently steals the manual from the tomb of Wang Chongyang. Unsuspectingly, Wang Chongyang rises from the coffin and strikes Ouyang Feng with the Yiyang Finger. Severely injured, Ouyang Feng flees empty-handed and hones his Toad Stance on Mount White Camel for the next fifteen years. First Visit to Peach Blossom Island Fifteen years later, East Heretic's daughter Huang Rong has grown into a fine young woman, whom Ouyang Feng's nephew, Ouyang Ke, loves. He visits Huang Yaoshi on Peach Blossom Island with Ouyang Ke, wanting to arrange for a marriage between his nephew and Huang Yaoshi's daughter, Huang Rong. However, Guo Jing contends with Ouyang Ke for Huang Rong's hand-in-marriage, with Zhou Botong and Hong Qigong supporting him. After a competition involving three rounds of tests between the two young men, Guo Jing wins the contest but incurs the displeasure of the Ouyangs. Trouble at Sea Later, Zhou Botong, Hong Qigong and Guo Jing are stranded at sea and are picked up by Ouyang Feng's ship. Ouyang Feng places a bet with Zhou Botong, and after winning the bet, forces Zhou Botong to jump into shark-infested seas, seemingly killing him. Later, Ouyang Feng realises that Guo Jing has memorised the Nine Yin Manual, and he attempts to con and coerce Guo Jing into writing a copy for him. However, acting on Hong Qigong's suggestion, Guo Jing deliberately writes a corrupted version of the manual for Ouyang Feng. Ouyang Feng actually believes that he has gotten what he wants and tries to kill Guo Jing and Hong Qigong, setting fire to the ship. Hong Qigong and Ouyang Feng fight on the ship, which sinks. Hong Qigong was poisoned by Ouyang Feng during the fight and loses all his inner energy after using it to purge the venom from his body. The now powerless Hong Qigong, accompanied by Guo Jing and Huang Rong, are at the mercy of the Ouyangs, because the five of them are stranded on an island with no means of escape. Huang Rong tricks Ouyang Ke into loosening a boulder, which falls and crushes his leg. Ouyang Feng forces the three of them to look after his nephew and provide them with food. In return, he promises not to harm them as long as they are still on the island. At one point, Ouyang Feng reveals that he is actually Ouyang Ke's biological father after having an affair with his sister-in-law. After some difficulty, Ouyang Ke is rescued from under the rock using a plan devised by the intelligent Huang Rong. He is eventually picked up by Wanyan Honglie's ship. Encounter with Seven Quanzhen Masters Zhou Botong, still alive, challenges Huang Yaoshi and Ouyang Feng to a race. They end up at an abandoned in within Ox Village. There, Huang Yaoshi encounters the seven Quanzhen Masters and break out into a fight, and despite gaining the upper hand, is unable to land decisive blows. Ouyang Feng decides to step in, killing one of the Quanzhen masters with a powerful strike, concluding the fight in Huang Yaoshi's favour. Unbeknownst to Huang Yaoshi, Ouyang Feng attemps to ambush him from behind in order to take out a potential rival. However, Mei Chaofeng steps in to take the blow, dying in the process. Later in the novel, Ouyang Feng joins forces with Yang Kang to massacre the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan (Guo Jing's masters) on Peach Blossom Island. He is met with anger from the remaining six Quanzhen masters and Guo Jing, who join forces to take him on. Both sides are equally matched. After the scuffle, Ouyang Feng enters a small monastery and hears Yang Kang spill the beans about his murder of Ouyang Ke, which infuriates him. Yang Kang subsequently dies after touching Huang Rong's spiked vest, which is coated with Ouyang Feng's venom. Second Huashan Tournament Ouyang Feng manages to capture Huang Rong, and coerces her into explaning the secrets of the Nine Yin manual. Because it is in reverse, he finds it difficult to grasp the concepts initially but is unaware that he was deceived. At the end of the novel, Ouyang Feng becomes insane due to practicing the manual's skills wrongly, but his prowess in martial arts has also improved tremendously, and defeats Guo Jing, Huang Yaoshi, and Hong Qigong at Mount Hua. He is stuck on Mount Hua, trying to figure out his identity. Return of the Condor Heroes In the sequel, Ouyang Feng is still insane and meets the young Yang Guo, whom he likes and accepts as a godson, not knowing that he is Yang Kang's son. Yang Guo learns the 'Toad Stance' from him and uses it on two occasions for self-defence against bullies, but refuses to tell the truth when Guo Jing and Huang Rong ask him how he learnt the skill. Ouyang Feng appears again when Yang Guo and Xiaolongnü are practising martial arts on Mount Zhongnan. Ouyang Feng wants to teach Yang Guo some skills but does not want Xiaolongnü to overhear him so he immobilises her. He enters a fit of insanity later and leaves. Ouyang Feng appears one last time on Mount Hua, where he meets Yang Guo and Hong Qigong again. He fights with Hong Qigong again – this time for a period of four days. The fight is interrupted when Yang Guo comes at intervals to serve them meals. The animosity between the two rivals is too strong for them to bear and they continue to pit their inner energies against each other for a full day. Both of them suffer from exhaustion but they are unwilling to back down. They decide to use Yang Guo, who has been an observer for the past few days, as an intermediary. They teach him their respective skills and ask him to perform for each other to see. Hong Qigong teaches Yang Guo his 'Dog Beating Staff Technique'. Ouyang Feng has apparently lost after Yang Guo performed the last stance, 'No Dogs Under Heaven'. Ouyang Feng spends the following night thinking of a countermove. The next morning, he asks Yang Guo to perform for Hong Qigong, who is shocked when he sees that Ouyang Feng has overcome his most powerful skill. Hong Qigong finally realises that there will be no eventual victor between the two of them. He laughs hysterically and embraces Ouyang Feng in defeat. At the same time, Ouyang Feng seems to have recovered from his insanity as he finally recognises Hong Qigong. The two rivals die together in the midst of laughter and forgotten past feuds. Yang Guo buries them side by side on Mount Hua. SKILLS *'TOAD STANCE' *'INVERTED NINE YIN MANUAL' *Shown to be skilled with poison of all sorts